


The King of Ghosts

by DragonChad850



Category: Danny Phantom, Naruto
Genre: Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-02-08 18:41:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12870684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonChad850/pseuds/DragonChad850
Summary: What does a King do when he gets bored after centuries of half-life? He has some fun.





	1. Chapter 1

There is no such thing as a Happily Ever After for an Immortal halfa. Ghosts can be happy for sure, but not forever. To be happy is to be satisfied for a ghost, and for The King of Ghosts Danny Phantom, happiness comes from striving for the top. To face innumerable odds. To struggle for a win. The Ghost zone has long since been empty of these challenges, since he became King. He ruled with kindness and an unstoppable will, determined that Ghosts were interacting with humans safely and with friendship, and that all of his subjects were safe from harm.

He had succeeded too well. The ghosts were happy and peaceful, and he felt the itch to fight stir after years. At last, he couldn't take it any more.

"I am renouncing my crown." He said softly, though his voice traveled far.

The ghosts were upset, but they had long since known it would come.

Frostbite asked, "Who shall take your place?"

"Ember." He spoke. Even in his youth she couldn't have truly been considered evil, and she had changed to be even better as he had led the kingdom through.

With those words, he simply vanished.

But a King must have a battle to fight. A King will never stop leading.


	2. Genesis

Eyes as black as coal opened for the first time. It was cold, the air drifting across his body as he instinctively recoiled in his sensitivity.

Young skin, unblemished or marred. Newborn lungs, searching for oxygen for the first time. The air was crisp, sanitized. There was no hint of pollution in the air. Danny coughed. An instinct he had long forgotten made known to him. He had to breathe.

"My little Sasuke." A woman cooned as he felt himself taken into her arms.

"Isn't it normal for them to cry?" Demanded a man harshly, his attention focused on the doctor.

"Somewhat. There was a new technique developed fairly recently that allows us to determine a newborns health without needing to make it cry, but if you prefer that we can do so as well, Uchiha-sama."

"That will be fine." He replied tersely.

The doctor left the two parents with their newborn.

The parents stared at the child, Sasuke Uchiha, for a long moment. His mother Mikoto happily, and his father with an unreadable expression.

Danny, or rather Sasuke, closed his eyes to sleep, for the first time in centuries.


	3. Chapter 3

It was the cold and silence that woke him. Despite his new life, and either due to the natural temperature of Fire country or a leftover from his ice ghost core, he had never felt cold. His eyes blinked open as he stood out of his futon and walked to the door. A gasp of cold breath escaped him. "Ghosts?" He whispered.

He stepped out of his room and slowly wandered through his house.

It was downstairs. He came out to see his older brother Itachi with his tanto out.

"What are you doing?" Sasuke asked calmly.

He saw the slight jump from Itachi, the way he clenched his muscles before turning with an impassive expression.

"My foolish little brother." He spoke, and Sasuke admitted his respect for the coolness he managed in his tone. "I needed to test myself. Prove my strength."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "Last I heard mom and dad weren't exactly the strongest. Mom hasn't even been an active ninja in years." He remarked.

Fugaku, immobilized and mildly bleeding, but not dead yet, replied, "That's pretty brutal. I think that hurts more than the stab wound."

Itachi punctuated that with another stab, straight through the eye.

"Anyway," Sasuke continued, "Why were you doing this again?"

Itachi wanted to try to repeat the lie he had formulated, but it wouldn't come. He tried again, but nothing would leave his lips. This was his little brother. Sasuke. They had grown up with him watching every step. The struggle with fire techniques, the charismatic nobility his younger brother held himself with, the protective aura that his kin held. He couldn't lie.

"It was orders." He admitted quietly through gritted teeth, ignoring how much it felt right to admit it to his family. "The clan was planning a Coupe D'etat."

"I see." Sasuke said. "What will happen to you now?"

"I am to become a nuke nin and study an organisation that may become a threat." He whispered, his voice carrying through the house.

"Then take this." Sasuke said, handing him a small radio.

Itachi laughed. "Sasuke these only work for a few hundred meters at a time."

The look on Sasuke's face made him accept and take it anyway.

"Good luck Itachi."

The older brother felt a huge sense of right as he left the village. This turned out better in his eyes than anything else this night had brought.


	4. Chapter 4

He remained quiet in the Academy. If you asked Sasuke why he was quiet, he would probably brush it off as studying people or considering strategy.

The real answer was that he was still used to having long periods of silence. As the King of Ghosts, he hadn't had many visitors. Justa few of his friends like Dora and Ember. Occasionally Frostbite or Clockwork would swing by with interesting news or intel.

It had been quiet.

Boring.

He graduated with his fellow students, and was quickly put in a team with himself, Naruto Uzumaki, and Sakura Haruno.

He knew that Naruto was a good friend. They had almost grown up together. But Sakura was a bit dovey with him. It sickened him, not only because she wasa strange and clingy stranger, but also because he still had the mind of a thousands-year old half-ghost, and she was twelve.

They sat alone together in the empty classroom for an hour before Naruto stood up. The squeak of his chair caught the attention of Sakura and Sasauke, who watched him open the door and put a heavily used chlak eraser in the top.

"Naruto you idiot!" Sakura shrieked. "A Jounin isn't going to fall for your stupid tri-"

She was cut off by said Jounin opening the door and getting a hairful of chalk powder.

Naruto laughed uproariously. "HA! I got you good! That'll teach you for being late!"

Sakura looked apalled, but Sasuke chuckled quietly at the antics of his friend.

"I hate all of you. Meet me on the roof." Kakashi said.

Sakura looked angry. "Naruto! Now our new sensei hates us! This is all your fault!" She yelled, as they all stood up and started climbing the stairs.

"That's ridiculous Sakura." Sasuke said. "He was clearly humoring him."

Sakura looked torn between berating Naruto more and agreeing with Sasuke automatically.

"As if the dead last could ever actually get the jump on a Jounin anyway." Sakura mumured in agreement.

Naruto looked hurt, but Sasuke laughed loudly, making both of them jerk to look at him.

"Sakura, Naruto is the one who led tens of Jounin on a merry chase across Konoha the other day after he graffitied the entire monument." He said.

Naruto rubbed his head sheepishly as Sakura seemed taken aback.

"But... Then how did Iruka-sensei catch him?" She asked.

"Naruto always lets Iruka catch him." Sasuke said, before climbing the stairs a little faster, forcing them to keep up.

Soon they were all sitting in front of their new Sensei, waiting for him to speak again.

"We should introduce ourselves." He said.

"Why don't you go first to show us how Sensei?" Sakura asked.

The man rubbed his chin through his mask. "Well, my name is Kakashi. I have no intention of telling my likes or dislikes. As for my dream... I have lots of hobbies."

'We only got his name...' They thought.

"Your turn Pinky." He said, punctuated with a point.

"I'm Sakura Haruno! I like..." She blushed and looked sidelong at Sasuke. "I don't like Ino-pig or Naruto! My dream is... " she glanced at Sasuke again.

Kakashi coughed, "Anyway, you next." He said, pointing at Sasuke.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha. My likes are few and my dislikes are many. I have dreams and hobbies." He grinned cheekily at his instructor.

Kakashi simply moved on. "And blondie?" He asked.

Naruto intoduced himself with as little information as Sasuke and Kakashi had, catching on to the pattern.

When they were done, Kakashi smiled at them. At least, his eye conveyed a smile, even though his face didnt have enough exposed to indicate an actual smile.

"The first lesson you should learn as Shinobi is to never reveal information that doesn't need to be shared. Knowing that you understand that, we will go again. I am Kakashi Hatake. I like reading and taking care of dogs. I dislike those who put the mission before their comrades and sweet foods. My dreams are still private, and my hobbies include getting loston the road of life."

"I am Sasuke Uchiha. My likes are my friends, and fighting. My dislikes are far too many, but far too inconsequential to mention. My dream is to face great adversaries, and my hobbies are training and swordsmanship."

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki! I like ramen and my friends! I dislike vegetables. My dream is to be Hokage! My hobbies are watering plants, and training."

Kakashi nodded. "There is a final test." He said. "The details will be given to you tomorrow at 6 o'clock a.m. be there."

With that he vanished.


	5. Chapter 5

A cough interrupted the three graduates the next morning.

"Why didn't you meet me at Training Ground 7?" Kakashi asked.

The three ninja-to-bes looked up at him. "We got lost on the road of life." They replied simultaneously.

With tears in his eyes, he replied, "You pass!"

\---

An old man, the Third Hokage, sat at his desk, a smoking pipe in his hand as he surveyed a team of Jounin.

These were the new teachers. Most of them were already done reporting, with only 3 exceptions.

"Kurenai. Report." The Hokage commanded.

"Team 8. Pass."

"Asuma. Report."

"Team 10. Pass."

There was a few moments of silence as they all waited for the missing member of their meeting.

It was interrupted when a crying Kakashi Hatake smashed through the window. Glass scattered across the room. Half of the Jounin tensed, and the other half turned slightly to see the commotion.

"Team 7 passed." The man bawled. "I'm so proud."

He turned and jumped away, his sobs still audible for a few more minutes.

"That will conclude our meeting." The Hokage dismissed them, the younger Jounin still awestruck, while their more experienced fellows didn't bat an eye.

It was normal for Jounin to be strange. It was normal for Anbu to be stranger. The younger they rose in ranks, the more that was true. No one expected any sanity from the Copy nin.


	6. Chapter 6

A pattern developed. Team 7 would show up anytime after 10 a.m. to their daily meetings, and focused on teamwork exercises on most days. Occasionally Kakashi would have them do a mission, and they performed admirably.

One day, Naruto had enough.

"I wanna better mission." He demanded.

Iruka was outraged and started to describe the rank system for missions in Konoha, and how they should learn more before taking a higher rank mission.

He was met with silence and friendly chats. Everyone ignored him.

"Naruto is right. I'd like a harder mission." Sasuke agreed.

Sakura agreed with him on principle, and Kakashi would agree to anything if they made a fuss about it, so they had a C-Rank mission the next day, with a bridge builder named Tazuna.

Kakashi informed them woefully that he never showed up late for real missions out of principle, so they all agreed to show up properly on time.

Sasuke packed simply, a few changes of clothes and some ration bars.

He slept a few hours and ate breakfast before showing up at the front gates. He was the first one.

Sakura was there 10 minutes later, Tazuna half an hour after her, Naruto 5 minutes after him, and Kakashi showed up exactly at 7.

They signed out of the town and walked leisurely (for a ninja) among the road in the direction of the Land of Waves.

"Why didn't you hire ninja from Wave, Tazuna-san?" Sakura asked.

Kakashi explained that there weren't ninja in the land of wave before he was suddenly attacked, chains whipping around him and pulling tight, tearing him into chunks.

Sasuke jumped backward and pulled out a kunai, slashing viciously at one of the attackers. They blocked with a metal covered arm, which Sasuke kicked and made him disengage the chain that connected him to his partner.

Naruto dashed forward and punched the other attacker in the face, knocking him flat on his back as Sasuke kicked his mark in the head, knocking him out.

Their supposedly dead teacher greeted them cheerfully, a book in his hand, as he complimented their work.

He turned with a look of focus to Tazuna. "They were targeting you." He said coolly. "Explain."

Tazuna squealed like a pig, explaini g that Wave was under control of a tyrannical monster named Gato that had control of all shipping between their island and the continent around it. He wanted to build a bridge to escape Gato.

"This is above our pay grade. Those men were chunin, and the next person we face is likely to be stronger. We should turn around."

"Shut up Kakashi, we can see you are itching for combat." Sasuke said. "Your hands are shaking."

Kakashi smirked. "Maybe I'm teaching you punks too well." He said.

"We'll continue."


End file.
